dippsafandomcom-20200214-history
Guidelines
To ensure the most positive experience for all of our contributors, readers, and moderators, we've decided to lay down a few important community guidelines. As our community grows, we hope to revisit and vote on some of these guidelines to serve unanticipated needs and opportunities. Community Guidelines Be excellent to each other. One of the biggest problems in internet communities is negativity. We at DiPPSA will not tolerate harassment or prejudice against fellow users or outside parties, whether in the forums or on articles. Be kind. If you're going to edit, make sure you've got something positive to contribute. Stop, collaborate, and listen. This community is founded on the idea that we will get more done together. That means not only showing a willingness to work alongside others to create an article, but also being open to edits that others might make to your content. Be original. Plagiarism is not allowed and will be dealt with swiftly. Cite your sources (in APA when feasible). Let's keep the integrity of our community strong. It's okay to contribute if you're not an expert, but know when you've hit your limits. Own it. This is your community as much as it is ours. We want you to be proud of your contributions and share those with the world. Let others know about the work you and your colleagues are doing here on DiPPSA when you can! There's no I in team. 'While we certainly don't mind individuals linking to their own research or blog posts, keep it to a minimum. This wiki is not a platform to advertise your ''brand. Being a part of a collaborative community means sacrificing a certain amount of personal gain. '''Have fun! The Internet, contrary to popular opinion, is not serious business (nor is it a series of tubes). If DiPPSA is going to have a positive impact on the student affairs field, we've got to start with our attitudes here at the ground level. Be passionate about what you are contributing! Administrator & Moderator Guidelines Your moderators are here to help make this as positive an experience as possible. We will clean up spam and vandalism, and do our best to engage the community in a productive manner. Here's what you can expect from us. Be specific. Whenever we make a change to someone else's edits, for whatever reason, we will provide appropriate rationale through the site's feedback system. Be fair. We will not target individual users, nor will we look down on the content in contents outside our wheelhouse. We are just as important to the collaboraitive atmosphere as our contributors. Be friendly. Welcoming every contributor who comes through our virtual doors, no matter their background or ideas, is a vital part of our work. When possible, we will be lenient and understanding. Be flexible. As a community-driven enterprise, we understand that this wiki will not always match our specific beliefs or desires. Regardless, we will march on with enthusiasm and vigor. Have comments or questions? Add them below and we will take stock of our guidelines periodically. Category:Navigation & Meta-Content